


I Know a Way to Spice Up Twister

by TealTears



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Bets, Blowjobs, M/M, Twister - Freeform, thomas thinks he’s so clever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealTears/pseuds/TealTears
Summary: Thomas thinks he’s so clever.The Captain indulges in his games for reasons unexplained.They play twist-itbut it’s set months after the christmas ep and twist-it is just all their lives now.
Relationships: The Captain/Thomas Thorne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	I Know a Way to Spice Up Twister

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot write The Captain he is probably VERY out of character.
> 
> Thomas is just a whore.
> 
> i’m posting this at 3:13 am, no beta reads, all mistakes are mine.  
> i can guarantee there is at least one spelling of ‘Thorne’ i’ve accidentally left as ‘Throne’  
> also i’ve been meaning to write this SINCE christmas because I had this idea immediately after that episode

»»————- ➴ ————-««

Twister, or ‘twist-it’ as the ghosts had fondly dubbed it, was probably the best christmas present Alison could have bought her haunted house guests. 

She discovered quickly that it was just as good as shutting them up as ‘Friends’ had been and, as long as certain teams, or people, weren’t playing, they could quietly [or as quiet as they could be] play ‘twist-it’ for hours.

However, if certain teams, or people, were playing, it descended into chaos rather quickly. 

༻✧༺

Some of these teams included; Kitty and Mary, Captain and Pat, Julian and Thomas, these duos were bound to cause friction [apart from Mary and Kitty, they just got loudly excited] but the most competitive duo of the lot, and the two usually banned from playing against each other after the eventful first try, were certainly, Thomas and The Captain. 

Everyone else had a competitive streak,   
Pat and The Captain always enjoyed besting the other and were level; 2-2, Thomas and Julian had, well, less savoury competition and usually used ‘twist-it’ to release some tensions but had fun nonetheless, everyone knew to just leave them alone for between thirty minutes and an hour after they played, but Thomas and The Captain had still never quite gotten over their first attempt together and their usually civil nature turned into something sinister. 

༻✦༺

If the two wanted to play they were usually left alone and told to ‘make it up’ as no one, not even Julian, wanted to get in between that tension, sexual or otherwise, so it was rare they did play together. However, there were rare the occasions when they both found themselves awake after everyone else had gone to sleep; their own traumas keeping them awake. 

They weren’t the only two with trauma, far from it, and there were often times others would be awake in the dead of night, unable to ghost sleep because of their deaths but Thomas and The Captain seemed to be awake the most. They never discussed it, of course not; that’s not a casual conversation topic at all, and the last thing either wanted too do while avoiding their own trauma was listen to someone else’s so they sat in silence, or found a neutral topic to discuss, or if Alison had left it out, played ‘Twist-it’. 

༻✧༺

It was one such night where talking felt miles away they found themselves at the ‘Twist-it’ mat, staring at the dotted plastic and daring the other to make a move. It was always difficult to start when there was no one there to spin but they’d somehow made it work over the months.

‘I’ve an idea for us, shake things up a little to keep things fresh.’

The Captain looked at Thomas as he spoke, raising a brow and cocking his head to show he was listening,

‘What if we raised the stakes a little? know I enjoy these late night trysts and messing around is fun but there’s no real end goal is there? So I am proposing, what if.... if we fall, we have to remove an item of clothing?’

‘That’s an absolutely ridiculous idea, Thorne. You’ve been spending far too much time with Julian and-‘

‘It’s not as if either of us are going to end up naked Captain, we’ve both far too many layers for that and besides, neither of us fail that much either. I just thought it could be fun.’

Captain thought for a moment, studying Thomas’ face to see if there was a hint of a joke or a nervousness that betrayed the cocky attitude but he found none, as per usual the poet was speaking true. 

‘Perhaps we can see what unfolds. You’re right about the clothing.’

‘See what unfolds? So what you’re saying is if you fall first you’re going to refuse to strip but if I fall first you’re going to hold this too me; I see how it is. Lets just make sure I fall first’ 

the poet grinned,

‘i’m happy to set a precedent’ 

༻✦༺

So the game began. The Captain taking the first tentative move, right foot-green, a gentle start before the game fell into disarray.

Thomas then joined him on the mat, left hand-blue, the yellow strip acting as a barrier between them. Thomas closed his eyes and announced The Captain’s next move; left foot-blue. 

༻✧༺

The first round went on like this for some time, neither wanting to fall so early and break the spell of ‘possible stripping’ that had settled over the two of them. 

right foot-red  
left hand-blue  
right hand- green  
right hand-yellow  
right foot-green

The ‘right foot-green’ was the last straw before Thomas hit the ground, causing The Captain to laugh as he stood upright.

‘Looks like you’re loosing an item of clothing, sir.’

‘Fie! You tripped me up, you purposefully put your foot between my hands!’ 

‘It was the closest circle too me, it was the logical explanation-‘

‘Spare me your words, you cad!’

Thomas scoffed as he stood himself up, deftly unbuttoning his waistcoat, discarding it over the back of a chair,

‘You just wish to get me naked, sir, admit your sins and we can move on. Round two, shall we?’

He looked at The Captain expectantly, more than a little smug at the light blush tinging the officers cheeks. Although he had failed first, the satisfaction Thomas was getting just from the rise out of The Captain was more than enough to make up for it. 

‘Round two it is Thorne. Left hand, blue, if you please.’

Thomas obliged, bending from the waist in The Captain’s direction, allowing him to show off his ass and strong legs. He heard The Captain cough and heard him turn thanks to the rustle of fabric, perfect. 

‘Left hand, green, if you please Captain.’

༻✧༺

The next few rounds ended in much the same way; Thomas falling due to The Captain catching a limb as he moved. 

It meant by round three Thomas was left in just shirt, trousers, and stockings unlike The Captain who was still fully clothed. He’d asked if Thomas wanted to surrender after he’d lost a third time but as he toed off his shoes, Thomas was adamant for one more round, which really surprised The Captain, he had thought Thorne would want to save his dignity as the next thing to go would either be his shirt or his breeches but no, he was certain that four rounds in this would be his moment so The Captain agreed- one more, unlessThomas won. 

Thomas, however, had concocted a plan that would for certain cause him to win, he just had to get himself under The Captain like their first ever game. He could do this. 

༻✦༺

It took a while but eventually Thomas was in position and he tripped up The Captain, causing him to loose his first round of ‘Twist-it’. Thomas looked smug as The Captain began removing his first item of clothing, his belt. Admittedly, it wasn’t much considering how much Thomas had lost in his first round however it was enough for Thomas to gain easier access to underneath his jacket and to the fastening of his trousers.

‘Are you happy now, Throne? I know that was purposeful as you clearly are a sore loser but i’m not going to refute, you’re down three items so losing my belt is nothing in comparison.’ 

‘Happy is an adequate word; it means we can keep playing at least because I was really loath to finish so soon.’

‘Perhaps if you weren’t so bad at ‘Twist-it’ and had retained some more clothing we wouldn’t have to finish so early. I am merely thinking of preserving your dignity; you don’t actually wish to fully strip before me. do you?’

There was a moment of silence before Thomas shrugged, a look on his face of innocence as he played coy,

‘Would it be a bad thing? I know you’re a little more, shall we say, reserved, than I am- different times and all that, but we’re both appreciative of the male form and I know you would act all uptight but you’re not fully against seeing me shirtless, or perhaps even pantsless.’

‘Well- I should-‘ 

The Captain looked stunned. Thomas was right, of course, he would not, could not, deny that he wouldn’t enjoy seeing Thomas in a further state of undress but voicing that, well, it would be improper.

‘C’mon Captain, don’t be shy. It’s just us-‘

‘That’s enough of that, Thorne, I order you to be quiet unless you’re telling me where to stick my hands-‘

‘Oh, Captain, well there is one pla-‘

‘Left Hand on red, Throne! Left hand, red!’

Thomas pretended to zip his lips as he bent down, smiling to himself once his face was out of view; perfect, onto phase two of the plan. 

༻✧༺

The fifth round was tense. Thomas could sense the awkwardness radiating off The Captain but it was not just an awkwardness, the sexual tension in the room had spiked and Thomas was about to capitalise on that; just a few more moves and he’d be in prime position for his plan.

‘You’re thinking too loudly, Thorne. What’s my next move?’

‘Left hand Yellow...’

‘Are you sure about that? that seems self sabotaging, me leaning over you like that?’

‘I’m feeling brave. Call me stupid if you will but I have a strong feeling i’m going to win this. Left on the yellow, if you please sir.’

༻✦༺

The Captain obliged and he looked down at Thomas. Or, tried to look down at Thomas. Thomas, who’s head and hands were positioned just above his crotch. He coughed and lifted his head back up, refusing to look down any longer, he’d only just regained his sense from their verbal spat at the beginning and he didn’t need to be getting a semi again, especially with Thomas’ face so close to it.

‘Left hand, red, please, Thomas.’

‘Actually, I have a better idea.’

‘Come now Thorne, I thought you wanted to win this one? If you don’t do as I say you forfeit.’

‘Actually, as long as I am up, I am in the game. We made no rules about ignoring instructions so, I am ignoring your left on red request and I am going to put my right hand... on green.’

The Captain was confused for a second, his right hand on green would almost certainly cause him to fall however, all confusion was quickly replaced with realisation as he felt deft fingers against the fastening of his trousers. 

Right hand green indeed.

The Captain let himself bask in the feeling for a moment before be spoke, trying to look down at Thomas between his thighs.

‘Now Thorne! That is quiet enough of that!’ 

He tries to keep his voice level but was failing, his voice catching in his throat at the end of his sentence due to Thomas’ fingers creeping just below the waistband of his trousers. 

‘I insist you cease this... whatever this is instantly!’

‘Oh, are you not enjoying yourself Captain? I could have sworn after I suggested you put your hands elsewhere you were interested... is this not what you want?’

Thomas ceased his actions for a moment, placing his hand back on the mat to steady himself but also to give The Captain an out, he was an asshole but not that much of an asshole. 

‘You may continue Thorne-‘

‘At least call me Thomas you heathen.’

‘Fine, Thomas, but under one condition; neither of us are allowed to fall, if we fall we loose this round of ‘twist-it’.’

‘See, now you’re understanding this. Deal... although, I know how weak an orgasm makes a person, not sure if you’ve ever had one, so i’m sure this will be an easy win.’

‘Don’t be so cocky, Thor- Thomas. You seem to be underestimating my will power.’

༻✧༺

And with that Thomas laughed and returned to his task with a renewed vigour; the stakes had been raised and he wanted to prove The Captain wrong, he would win this round, and he would get to enjoy himself while doing so; he’d always preferred to give rather then receive and he was always happy to showcase his oral fixation to new people.

Swapping hands he unfastened The Captain’s trousers with his left and tugged them down as much as he could before swapping hands again so he didn’t strain himself too much. The Captain was gasping above him, trying to be quiet but failing. Thomas found it almost adorable, the little gasps and noises that punctuated his day to day vocabulary felt more poignant here. 

༻✦༺

Thomas was happy to see that The Captain was almost at full mast before they’d even got to the ‘good’ bit, all the talk and preamble was enough and Thomas wondered if he really was correct in his assumption that The Captain had never had an orgasm; who else gets that wound up before they’ve even been touched. Despite these new thoughts in his head, Thomas pressed on with his plan, switching hands once more he pulled The Captain’s trousers and underwear down far enough for his cock to be released and get some needed released from the friction he was sure the trousers had been causing.

He wasted no time in placing his hands back on the mat and using them to push himself up slightly, taking the tip of The Captain’s cock into his mouth and pressing tiny kitten licks to the tip, giving it some much needed love and attention. 

The angle wasn’t great but Thomas was determined to make this at least memorable so he pushed on, moving past the tip and taking more of it into his mouth, the head sliding past his lips and towards the back of his throat. 

He felt at a slight disadvantage not being able to use his hands but The Captain seemed to be enjoying it either way, panting above him and making a lot more noise than he had been five minutes ago. Thomas could feel him shaking with the effort of himself himself up and his own arms ached in sympathy. 

Pulling his lips over his teeth he arched his back, allowed his head to lift up higher and take almost all of his partners dick into his mouth, there was about an inch at the base he couldn’t reach due to the angle and he was desperate to touch but too unsteady to risk holding himself with one hand.

༻✧༺

Whining around him, Thomas pulled back to give himself some breathing time, licking and sucking on the head again as he caught his breath. He bit down slightly just under the head and laughed as The Captain’s hips bucked, thrusting downwards toward his mouth. He could be hearing things but he was sure he’d heard The Captain ask him to do that again so he obliged, biting gently again and relishing the noises that were not escaping the older man’s mouth.

Thomas took The Captain all the way into his mouth again, his tongue paying attention to the underside of his dick as he swallowed around the tip, letting his mouth adjust to the intrusion. He was letting out his own noises now, moaning around him and letting The Captain feel the vibrations. 

He bobbed his head as best he could, the angle not the best for that either, but it was helped by The Captain moving his hips to get more of Thomas’ mouth on him. The downwards motion allowing Thomas to take him as best he could. He was sure if they could sweat, he would be dripping, needing to wipe his forehead before he could continue.

As Thomas pulled back again, giving the tip the attention that he loved, The Captain tried to get his attention. He was close and he didn’t want to be rude and not at least give him some warning although he wasn’t sure exactly if he could cum as such but it was better to be safe-

He gasped as Thomas repeated the gentle biting motion from earlier and he stiffened, so close to the edge. He shouted out again but it seemed the call fell on deaf ears as Thomas continued his ministrations. The Captain felt himself hit the back of Thomas’ throat and that was it, as Thomas moaned around him once more and began to pull back, he came

He couldn’t see what, or if, there was any ejaculate but he heard Thomas moan again, and then gasp which was swiftly followed by the thump of a body hitting the floor. The Captain was slightly out of it. the afterglow causing a fuzzy feeling and he expected the ‘thump’ to have been himself as he landed on top of Thomas but as he came back to himself he realised he was still holding himself up on all fours. 

༻✦༺

The ‘thump’ had been Thomas as he processed the fact The Captain had just cum over his face with little warning. He lifted his hand to wipe his face and he had fallen, his back hitting the ‘twist-it’ mat. He groaned quietly at the suddenness of being winded and closes his eyes as he wiped his hand across his face, but as usual, it came up clean. Ghost ejaculate was similar to that of ghost sick they realised, physical for all of five seconds before phasing out of existence.

Thomas blinked and looked up, seeing The Captain still hovering over him, dick still out. He laughed gently, not loud enough for The Captain to hear and he shuffled himself from underneath his friend, sitting up at the edge of the mat. There was a moment of silence before The Captain moved and spoke

‘Good lord Thomas, where on earth did you learn to do that?’ 

‘The circles I ran in while I was alive, we had some interesting tastes.’

‘I’ll say... Turns out that mouth of yours is good for something after all.’ 

He coughed and turned away from Thomas, standing to tuck himself back him and do up his trousers. Thomas sighed and laughed gently, 

‘You know, that’s exactly what Julian says.’

There was another moment of silence as The Captain finished redressing, automatically re-adding his belt.

‘Also, I won.’

‘I’m sorry?’

‘I won. At ‘twist-it’.’

‘Goodness you weren’t being serious about that were you?’

‘of course I was Thomas. Have you ever known me to joke; I won. That’s four games to one.’ 

༻✧༺

He grabbed his swagger stick and looked down at Thomas knelt on the floor, there was a brief moment where his mind supplied a gorgeous image of Thomas like that with his lips around his cock again but be shook the idea away quickly and coughed as he returned to himself.

‘now get yourself dressed, Thorne, You wouldn’t want anyone else seeing you in that state of undress and it’s almost time for Fanny’s morning scream.’

Thomas looked gobsmacked as he looked up at The Captain, in total awe at the sudden shift back to himself, 

‘Close your mouth boy, and get yourself sorted. I expect to still see you at nine am with the rest of us. Good night, Thomas.’

and with that The Captain turned on his heel and left Thomas alone, staring at the now retreating figure in disbelief. 

»»————- ➴ ————-««


End file.
